


into you

by roseweasley394



Series: Moments Like These [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Back to Hogwarts, Best Friends, F/M, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394
Summary: But they were still just Rose and Scorpius. She still beat him at chess every time, they still argued about the pros and cons of muggle football and he still hid her wand just to get a rise out of her. Nothing had changed.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley
Series: Moments Like These [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	into you

* * *

It was stupid, really. She’d seen him almost every day over the summer. They’d spent countless nights sneaking out to the orchard behind the Burrow with Al, swam in the pond almost daily, ventured into the village near his house and so much more. They’d been together all summer just like they had the four previous summers. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, except that it most definitely was. It had started with small things.

She’d caught him staring at her in her swimsuit as she ran down the hill to the pond behind the burrow and he’d blushed when their eyes met. One hot July night they’d stayed up late with Al and Lily to watch a muggle mystery special on her mom's old television. She didn’t remember falling asleep but when she woke up she was laying next to Scorpius and his arm was around her waist. He woke up too and they never mentioned it again. Sometimes his mum would ask him to run into the village near their house and somehow they’d end up holding hands walking down the quiet paved roads. They never mentioned that either. And they still hadn’t talked about what had happened at Teddy’s wedding, not that there was anything to even talk about. Nothing had actually happened, she reminded herself. But she’d hardly seen him since then and something about it all made her feel sick.

But they were still just Rose and Scorpius. She still beat him at chess every time, they still argued about the pros and cons of muggle football and he still hid her wand just to get a rise out of her. Nothing had changed.

That’s why when she ran up to meet him on the platform, just like she always did on the first day of any term, she didn’t know why her heart was beating so insanely fast. He was still the same boy she’d met on the train on their very first day six years ago. The boy she was so in love with. Tall, angular, and oh so handsome. It wasn’t until recently that she’d started to notice how brilliantly grey his eyes were, or how his lips turned up just a little bit every time he saw her, or how when he got frustrated he’d bite his lip and run both hands through his hair.

She nervously tucked a loose curl behind her ear as they walked towards the train pushing their trunks along. They’d already said goodbye to their parents and they’d agreed to save Al a seat in whatever compartment they decided to pick.

“Rose?”

She looked up just in time to avoid walking into the side of the train. He looked at her curiously and then helped her through the sliding door; her stomach flipping excitedly as their hands brushed. They settled into a compartment opposite of one another and she looked out the window gazing at the crowded platform.

He continued to chatter on but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn’t get the image of him asking her to dance at Ted and Vic’s wedding over the summer out of her head. She could still feel the weight of his hand on her waist, the only real thing keeping her from flying away.

“What do you think?” Scorpius asked.

“What?” She asked, tearing her gaze away from the crowd of redheads on the platform, her cheeks flaming.

“I was asking whether or not you think I should take my dad up on his offer. You know, the one where he’s arranging for me to shadow him at Mungo’s next summer. Do you think it would be too weird?” He asked anxiously.

“Scorpius, everyone there knows that it’s only a matter of time before you’re running the place. You’re going to be brilliant, it's in your blood,” She said reassuringly.

“But that’s the thing. I don’t want the reason I succeed to be because of my father,” he said as he picked at a piece of loose thread on the seat.

“Scor, we’re just barely entered our sixth year. You have some time before you have to worry about any of this,” Rose said. Just another thing to admire about Scorpius. He already knew what he wanted and how he was going to get it. She, on the other hand, did not.

“You’re probably right,” he said with a laugh. A comfortable silence fell as the train took off. Rose watched as her family slipped from her view.

“Are you alright?” Scorpius asked.

“What?” she said once again, tearing her gaze from the window.

“I asked if you’re alright. You’ve seemed a bit off this morning,” he said giving her a small smile.

Her heart thudded and she was surprised he couldn’t hear it too. She felt the tips of her ears burn but she smiled nonetheless.

“I’m fine, just thinking about going back,” she said referring to Hogwarts.

He nodded solemnly. “Me too. But I’ve also been thinking about other things,” he said and she was too busy rummaging through her bag to notice the hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Did something seem different to you? This summer, I mean,” he blurted causing her head to snap up instantly. His cheeks were growing redder by the second and she could hardly think because her stupid heart was beating much too fast again.

Her eyes were wide and she was stumbling on her words. She was dying to tell him yes; everything had seemed different and she was so glad that he had noticed too. But before her brain could sort itself enough to try functioning, out the door to the compartment burst open and Al walked in looking thoroughly frustrated.

“I’ve been looking for you gits for hours,” he said as he threw himself down next to Scorpius.

Scorpius and Rose remained silent both blazing red.“Sorry, mate but I’m pretty sure that the train just took off,” Scorpius finally answered, clapping him on the back.

And just like that, the entire incident had been forgotten just like every other notable moment from the summer. Rose sighed in dejection and cursed herself for being such a bumbling idiot. If only she’d answered faster then maybe she could’ve found out where exactly he was trying to steer their conversation.

Hours later the train pulled into the station and Al practically shot from his seat.

“I can’t believe I forgot to go find Lily. I promised that I’d help her play a prank on James. You know, seeing as it’s his last first ride ever. I need to find her before she hexes my bollocks off for forgetting,” he said rushing from the compartment without so much as a goodbye.

Scorpius had started to gather his things as well and was halfway out of the door before Rose thought to fix her mistake. She grabbed his arm and he turned around looking down at her with his brow slightly furrowed.

“I was going to answer yes. Something did seem different this summer,” she said in a rush. His eyes widened and her cheeks burned.

“Okay,” was all he said before he gathered the rest of things, shot her a smile ( a nervous one if she was reading him correctly), and left leaving her feeling strangely exhilarated but also like a fool. She had no idea what had just happened but at least they’d started discussing something.

“Here’s to sixth year,” she muttered to herself as she gathered her things as well and followed him out the door.


End file.
